


Overprotective

by FloralFinisher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: Today was the day you discovered how much of a handful your husband Chris Redfield was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dug some old stuff out of MS Word that never got posted here, lmao.
> 
> Feel free to name your kid in the '(____)' and decide whatever their gender is. (:

“Chris, would you calm down? These animals are harmless, and they’re behind thick glass.”  
  
You scolded your husband of four years as he takes (____) away from in front of the large lion behind the glass. Honestly you were amazed at how many times that had happened, first with the gorillas, then with the hippos, and now a dumb lion.  
  
“Well, that lion was a little too close to (____). You can’t always trust zoos.” was his excuse.  
  
“I saw ducks by the food court, you think they’re gonna harm (____)?” you joke.  
  
“That’s not funny.”  
  
Giving your husband a cute smile, you take (____) from his arms, deciding to go look at the reptiles in the zoo. You and Chris was around for a little while longer before heading to the food area for lunch, but that doesn’t stop him from making sure the ducks didn’t bother your child during lunch.  
  
“Chris, it’s just a harmless duck, don’t you dare kick it.”  
  
“They do bite.”  
  
“That’s geese and swans.”  
  
He decides to drop the small argument and explore once more before it was time to go. Eventually (____) wanted to see the cheetahs and other big cats, so you took them down to see. They were quite fascinating and powerful, but you were sure Chris would fight a grizzly bear in order to protect you and your kid.  
  
Eventually it was time to go home, and you filed out the front gate along with a large crowd. Chris had stopped at the end of the curb, waiting for you and (____). “Hold my hand,” he says to you. You roll your eyes, but use your free hand to grab his as he crossed the parking lot to get to the car.  
  
If days were going to be like this, you honestly wished Chris would stay at work, even Claire would be better to hang out with.


End file.
